bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia Sennin Oguro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30596 |no = 916 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 66 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118 |normal_distribute = 20, 18, 15, 13, 10, 9, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142 |bb_distribute = 13, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A demon once followed by many others of his kind who ruled over a large territory. There was a young demon he had instructed himself, far excelling the rest of his peers, who hatched a plan to steal Oguro's position. Having lost his desire to rule long ago, Oguro stepped down from his position quietly, relocating to a land far away and beginning a life of seclusion. There are no more records about him after that, but according to oral accounts, he began his pursuit of knowledge and power once again. |summon = That creature was quite interesting. Having such pure aspirations, and yet nothing to hide. |fusion = Can you see past power? Do you see a bright future ahead? If you do, I shall stay a bit longer. |evolution = Listen, you careless fighter. There is no enemy to fight. Knowing that is the first step. | hp_base = 4945 |atk_base = 2020 |def_base = 1710 |rec_base = 1807 | hp_lord = 6482 |atk_lord = 2539 |def_lord = 2133 |rec_lord = 2300 | hp_anima = 7374 |rec_anima = 2062 |atk_breaker = 2777 |def_breaker = 1895 |atk_guardian = 2301 |def_guardian = 2371 |rec_guardian = 2181 |def_oracle = 2014 | hp_oracle = 6125 |rec_oracle = 2657 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Eris's Holy Roar |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Def for all Units & greatly boosts BB gauge when attacked |lsnote = Fills 3-6 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Destructive Jungle |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 4 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Divine Bindings |sbbdescription = 17 combo massive Earth attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & largely boosts own Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 640 |ubb = Ignorant Reasoning |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Spiritual Transcendence |esitem = |esdescription = Huge boost to Atk when BB gauge is full |esnote = 80% boost |evofrom = 30595 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Oguro3 }}